recorefandomcom-20200214-history
ReCore
ReCore is an action-adventure video game developed by Comcept and Armature Studio and published by Microsoft Studios. Directed by Mark Pacini, written by Joseph Staten with Keiji Inafune as producer. The game follows the exploits of Joule as she awakens from cryogenic sleep on Far Eden, a foreign planet overrun with rogue Corebots. The game was released on September 13th, 2016 for Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Campaign The Recore campaign is divided into several "missions" which do not contain a story arch in themselves but rather give quests and mission which contribute to accomplishing the overall mission arch. With that being said, the following is a brief list of the missions in ReCore: Missions Recore On The Hunt - Granite Steps Track the Strange Energy Signal to its Source Defeat Iron Fang and retrieve Prismatic Core Paradise Lost - The Lonely Basin Locate the Offline Terraforming Pylon Storm Shelter - Enter the Pylon Control Center Status Check - Pylon 512 Determine Why Pylon 512 is Offline More Power - Find 3 More Mysterious Cores to Fix the Pylon Round Up - Find all the Power Cellbots to Unlock the Core Whisper in the Sand - The Lonely Basin Investigate the Source of the Signal Gather 6 Cores to Unlock the Gate Defeat Cadre Is Anybody Out There - The Cradle Find an Alternate Way Around the Quarry Pit Find the Parts Required to Repair Kai’s Leg Arachnid Acrophobia - The Cradle Dig up Green SP-DRs and Collect a Spring Piston Bring the Spring Pistons back to Kai’s Crawler Top Secret - The Foundry Find the Entrance to the Core Foundry Find the Core Analyzer and analyze the Prismatic Core Find the Tram to Eden Tower Defeat Bolt Cutter Exclusion Zone - Shifting Sands Development ReCore was first revealed during Microsoft's opening press conference at E3 2015. in a short teaser trailer, a young woman is shown in a vast desert, accompanied by a robotic dog with a glowing sphere in its abdomen. ReCore was designed by Comcept, a development studio started by former Capcom employee Keiji Inafune. Partnering with Comcept is Armature Studio, formed by designers who worked on Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate, and the prior Mega Man X series spinoff concept Maverick Hunter. The game is directed by Mark Pacini, director of the Metroid Prime series. At the conclusion of the debut trailer, Microsoft revealed the game is to be released in the second quarter of 2016. Chad Seiter, who worked on arrangements for "Pokemon: Symphonic Evolutions" and "The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses", is composing music for the game. On January 4, 2016, Microsoft announced that ReCore would also be released for Microsoft Windows, but also announced the game would be delayed to Q3 2016. Gameplay ReCore is a third-person action/adventure shooter video game that follows Joule and her five Corebot companions. The Corebots aid Joule in battle and can also be used to overcome environmental obstacles. The game features a variety of puzzles that must be solved using particular companions. Companions can be upgraded by finding different blueprints that augment their attack and defense capabilities. Joule's weapons and skills can also be upgraded. Joule's gun can switch between four different color bullets: red, blue, yellow, and white. By matching the color of ammunition to the color of enemies, Joule can chain together combos and inflict more damage. Each companion is designated one of these four colors as well, and their special attacks can be used perform devastating attacks on enemies. Joule is also equipped with an extractor, which can be used to navigate across platforms and extract the cores from enemies. Gallery Recore1.png Recore.jpg.jpg Recore.0.0.png Recore-screencap 1920.0.0.jpg Recore-red.jpg Recore-game-moi-tu-cha-de-mega-man.jpg Recore-Promo-mp4-1434388415860 mp4 Still001-1434389456350.png Download.jpeg Buddy610.jpg ReCore-Gameplay.jpg ReCore-Gameplay-2.jpg ReCore-Gameplay-3.jpg ReCore-Gameplay-4.jpg Videos File:Recore E3 Announcement Trailer File:ReCore Trailer - Gamescom 2016| File:Recore Gameplay Trailer - E3 2016 File:Meet Joule Fearless Leader in ReCore File:Meet Mack The Explorer CoreBot in ReCore File:Meet Seth The Escape Artist CoreBot in ReCore File:Meet Duncan The Heavy Hitter CoreBot in ReCore File:ReCore Launch Trailer